


Comforting

by DescendantQueen



Series: Completed Works [19]
Category: Digimon Adventure: (Anime 2020)
Genre: Alpha Yagami Taichi | Taichi Kamiya, Alpha/Omega, Character Study, Children, Crushes, Crying, Dominance, Football | Soccer, M/M, Mentioned Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Izumi Koushiro | Izzy Izumi, Omegas Can Purr, Past Character Death, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: Taichi is an Alpha and he comforts his best friend, Koushiro after finding out about his parents' death.
Relationships: Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Series: Completed Works [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897573
Kudos: 21





	Comforting

Taichi was wondering why his Alpha was begging him to comfort someone but when he had found his upstairs neighbor, who was his best friend, crying, he finally found what his Alpha was looking for. Feeling upset alongside his friend, he approached the younger boy and he sat beside him. The younger boy, Koushiro noticed that someone bigger than him had sat beside and he flinched. However, his flinching stopped when he noticed that it was Taichi. "Taichi-san." Koushiro spoke, rubbing his eyes, but the tears kept on coming and after a while, Koushiro gave up on trying to stop crying. 

"What's wrong, Koushiro? I can try to help." Taichi spoke, wanting to comfort the younger male. Koushiro smiled weakly as he raised his head to look into Taichi's warm and worried gaze, and he almost started sobbing again as he stared into Taichi's gaze. 

"My parents. Today is the anniversary that they've died." Koushiro spoke and he hoped that Taichi understood what he had understood but he knew that the Alpha had understood from the way Taichi's eyes had glistened. He hated when people lost their parents as he knew that parents were the ones that helped guide them. Taichi also understood that there are certain people that doesn't deserve to be parents but he was sure that Koushiro's parents weren't like that, considering the poor boy was sobbing his eyes out because of their deaths. Taichi offered the boy a sad smile and he asked for Koushiro permission to hug him and Koushiro fell into the offered embrace. Taichi hugged Koushiro as the young boy started purring out of happiness. Taichi was glad that he was helping because that was all he wanted to do for Koushiro. He wanted to help him through the tragedy and the pain. 

Taichi didn't have to speak that he cared about Koushiro because the boy knew that the Alpha cared about him by simply being there for him at the moment.

* * *

A few months later, Taichi was playing soccer as Koushiro watched him. The computer-looking boy loved the way Taichi moved as he kicked around the ball. He knew that the Alpha was radiating his dominant energy but he enjoyed that Taichi wasn't trying to bathe the surround people in his aura of dominance. That was one of the things that Koushiro loved about Taichi. He wasn't one to force people to bow down to him simply because he was an Alpha. Taichi was respectful, but he was extremely protective of Koushiro and the smaller boy learned to deal with Taichi's protective nature as Hikari warned him about it. Her words repeated in his mind. _Onii-chan likes you a lot and while he can be a bit tactless with his words, his actions shows how much he cares._ After Koushiro had remembered her words yet again, his eyes were stuck on Taichi like glue as the Alpha glanced at him, smiling at him and Koushiro giggled a bit, making Taichi smiled a proud smile as he had to pay attention to the game at hand. 

He knew that Hikari was right. _Taichi does show how much he cares in his actions but that what's make him Taichi._ He thought as he watched Taichi play soccer. 


End file.
